


Eight Nights

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Multi, Okay so this is just brought about by national horny day, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Polyamory, Polythieves (Persona 5), Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexting, Single Parents, Vaginal Sex, arsene is a size queen, dilfs and milfs the fic, parents having fun with each other, the kids are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Robin Hood finds some time to have some alone time with each of his partners in turn.
Relationships: Arsene/Robin Hood (Persona Series), Captain Kidd/Robin Hood (Persona Series), Carmen/Robin Hood (Persona Series), Goemon/Robin Hood (Persona Series), Johanna/Robin Hood (Persona Series), Milady/Robin Hood (Persona Series), Necronomicon/Robin Hood (Persona Series), Robin Hood/Zorro (Persona Series)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I have no excuse for this. My Single Parents AU, but spicy~
> 
> Let them have their fun.

Robin took a deep breath before knocking on Arsene's door, the bag in his hands behind his back, twisting it around. He knows that Loki, Goro and Akira were staying with Carmen and Milady for the night, meaning he and Arsene would be alone.

The time he has spent with his partners has been the happiest he's been in a long time. It made parenting even easier, knowing he always had someone looking out for the three of them.

"Robin!" 

Arsene wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Robin put an arm around his waist to pull him even closer. They pulled back, Arsene smiling widely.

"And good evening to you too, Arsene. Excited?" Robin teased as Arsene tugged him inside. 

"Extremely. So how about we go up now? Unless you want to do something first, I know it's a bit of a ways from your place."

"I don't think I should make you wait any longer, dear." Robin said as he scooped Arsene up. 

Arsene giggled, brushing his lips over his neck. Arsene murmured directions to his room as he ran fingers through his red hair.

"Aw, you don't have to rush into it for my sake. And I see you brought something with you."

"Uh, well…" Robin blushed. "Can't be too prepared, you know."

"Of course. I  _ do  _ have some things here too, darling. If you would let me down, dear."

Arsene seemed so graceful, almost falling from his arms as Robin let go. Arsene led the way inside his room, pulling his collar. Robin dropped the bag and followed where he pulled, kissing Arsene as they started to take each other's shirts off. Arsene pulled away to get his pants off, showing off his lacy underwear, before pulling Robin by the waistband until Robin was above him. Arsene pulled him in for another passionate kiss, the hair tie removed and tossed aside, red hair loose. Arsene noticed his hesitation after he pulled away.

"Do you want to stop, dear?" 

"I… no. It's, well… Guess I'm just a little nervous. It's been a while."

"Are you sure you don't wanna stop? We can do this another time."

"I'm sure. I want this."

"Then you can be in charge for tonight. I want you to be comfortable, too." 

Arsene reached for his nightstand drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a few condoms. Robin looked over them, humming in concern.

"Let me get what I have."

"Don't see the right size in what I have?"

Robin blushed darker, opening the box he brought with him and grabbing one.

"Yeah. Um..."

Robin decided it would be easier to show him, taking off his pants and boxers and throwing them aside. He averted his eyes as he straddled Arsene awkwardly, Arsene's eyes widening at the size of him. He was flustered showing him how thick and big he was.

"Look, I know I'm big. You don't have to-"

"I want you badly." Arsene blurted out.

Robin blinked. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He snapped out of it to lean down to kiss Arsene and slip the last piece of his clothing off, tossing it somewhere in the room. 

"Let me prepare you."

Arsene stretched invitingly and hooked his legs around his waist. Robin spread lube on his fingers and circled his entrance before sliding one of his fingers in. 

"Your face tells me you haven't had that reaction before. What a shame no one appreciated how magnificent you are."

"Arsene…"

"I know the others will feel the same."

Arsene gasped as Robin found the right spot, practically melting into the sheets. Robin focused there, sliding in another finger before too long.

"I'd rather focus on you today, love."

"Mmn, love the attention you're giving." 

Robin pressed his lips against Arsene's neck, really focusing on making sure he was well prepped. A third finger joined in, making extra sure Arsene would be ready.

"Nngh, Robin~, love."

Robin slowly pulled his fingers out, opening the condom and rolling it on himself. Arsene grabbed the lube before he could, pressing their foreheads together as he spread the lube on his dick himself.

"Arsene."

"I just wanted to feel for myself." Arsene teased before giving him a brief kiss.

Arsene fell back onto the bed and spread his legs for him, watching Robin line himself up. Robin pushed in slowly, watching Arsene's face for any discomfort until he got about halfway in. Arsene couldn't help but let out a little whine after realizing he wasn't going any further.

"Ready?"

"I want all of you, Robin."

"Just being careful, dear."

"Okay. Fine. Ready."

Robin started moving gently and slowly, Arsene gasping and moaning at the feeling. He kept the same pace for a while, making Arsene let out another impatient whine.

"Faster. Harder. Please."

"Arsene, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"Arsene…" Robin muttered, stopping. "It'll hurt you."

"Let me ride you. I know my limit. Please?"

"Okay. Just give me a second."

Robin pulled out of him before rolling onto his back, Arsene straddling his waist. Arsene rubbed his ass against his dick for a moment or two before sinking down on him completely. Robin had a bit of panic on his face. Arsene ran his fingers through his hair before starting to get a deep and fast rhythm going. Robin squeaked, his grip loosening, blush full across his face. Arsene was moaning loudly, panting as Robin gasped and huffed.

"You still with me dear?"

"Yeah, yes~. Sorry, wasn't expecting, that." 

Arsene chuckled before feeling Robin finally move along with him, grip tight on his hips again. Arsene swore under his breath as they managed to time themselves perfectly with each other, seeing stars.

"Robin~. Robin, fuck! I'm close~" Arsene stammered.

"I'm close too." Robin breathed.

Arsene moaned his name as he sank low and dug his nails into his skin, cumming all over Robin's stomach and chest. Arsene could feel his dick throb inside him, Robin a panting mess below him. They stayed like that, Robin running a hand through his black hair, a little concerned. Robin slowly helped lift him up until his dick slipped out once it was soft enough. Arsene used it as an excuse to flop onto his chest, not really caring he was lying in his own mess. Eventually he let Robin get up to throw out the condom and come back with a damp towel to clean them both off. The towel was dropped on the nightstand as Arsene put his head on his shoulder, cuddling him.

"Are you okay?" Robin mumbled, running his thumb over his cheek.

"Mhmm~. That was great. Perhaps we can have a round two?" Arsene purred, nipping at his skin eagerly.

Robin stuttered, throwing a hand over his face. 

"Need a bit."

"Take your time, love. We have all night, you know."

-

Carmen could hear the kids talking and goofing around in the other room, deciding to check her phone before wishing them good night and going to bed. She saw a couple new messages in their special chat, opening it up.

**William: hey @arsene. how was it? robin treating u good?**

**Necro: u having fun?**

Carmen starts to ask too when another text rolls in.

**Arsene: dick big**

**W: ?? Arsne?**

There's no helpful bubble that tells them Arsene's typing anything else.

**seems we lost robin to arsenes thirst tonight**

**N: rip robin**

**N: we should add him 2 this chat too**

**ill ask in the morning. Arsenes gonna hav his attention most o the nite**

"Hey kids, good night." Carmen said as she passed them on her way upstairs.

"Goodnight Momma!" Ann called after her before the other kids followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin spends some time with Johanna

Arsene hummed softly as he made breakfast for the two of them, Robin's shirt a few sizes too big on him. He heard footsteps enter the kitchen and felt lips against the back of his neck.

"Good morning, Arsene."

"Good morning hun. Sleep well?"

"Mmph. I didn't know you could be so… enthusiastic."

Arsene chuckled, turning to give him a quick kiss.

"Sorry dear, I know I can be. Now go on, sit. It's almost ready."

"Are you sure? Want me to do something?"

"Go sit, Robin. You are  _ my  _ guest, dear."

Robin sighed in defeat, sitting down at the table. He saw Robin check his phone out of the corner of his eye, the blush getting deeper on his face. Arsene put the plate of food in front of him, kissing his cheek before getting the coffee brewer to make them both coffee. Robin decided to reply while he was waiting for Arsene to finish.

**Carmen: hey robin. Have a good time? I know arsene can be a bit much**

**Yea. I did**

**C: oh good! i was wondering if you wanted to join our special chat?**

Robin raised an eyebrow, lifting his head up as Arsene put a cup in front of him. 

"Thank you dear. Smells good."

**special chat?**

**C: well, its not for public eyes, if u kno wat i mean**

**Oh? What do you mean? Well, i suppose u can add me anyway**

**C: youll see! Lemme add u**

Robin was added to a chat with all his partners and an unsaved number, opening it up. He nearly choked when he scrolled up a bit too fast and saw William had sent a nude. He scrolled back down and saw it was them talking about him and Arsene last night.

"Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Uh…"

Arsene noticed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, sorry dear. Was having fun last night and wanted to give them a quick update."

Robin ate whatever was left on his plate to digest the conversation.

"Who's the other number?"

"Oh. It's been some time, but it's either Necro's or Carmen's old phone number, can't remember which. It's just to keep our chat and this one separate."

"Fair enough." 

After they ate, Arsene sat in his lap, running his fingers through his loose hair. Robin buried his face in his neck, giving a little kiss now and then. Arsene giggled, tugging his hair so he could kiss his lips. 

"I rarely see your hair down. It's nice." Arsene murmured.

"Mmm… it's getting a bit long. I should cut it soon." Robin muttered as he pulled a strand in front of his eyes.

"What? Noo, you look so nice with it longer." Arsene pouted, brushing Robin's hair from his face.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Robin made to get up. They went up to get dressed, Robin pulling his hair back. Arsene grabbed a few condoms from what he bought and tossed them into his drawer. They chatted as they walked back down, kissing one last time.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Robin ended up running Loki and Goro at the station. The three walked back together, the two talking about the sleepover. Goro slipped into the bathroom once they got inside, leaving Loki and Robin alone.

"So… did you have fun?" Loki asked with a knowing look.

"Loki..." 

"Gonna take that as a yes." Loki made a face and retreated to his own room. "Gross."

Robin sighed, deciding to plan dinner a bit early.

-

Arsene sipped his second cup of coffee as Akira recounted the sleepover, excited.

"Glad you had fun dear."

Akira nodded before he excused himself from the table, Arsene hearing the shower going upstairs. He checked the special chat, grinning.

**Necro: oh! Hes here now!**

**Carmen: yes he is**

**William: hope you didnt break him arsene. The rest of us didnt even get a turn**

Arsene wanted to type something risque before Robin responded.

**Robin: youre all embarrassing me**

**W: eh waddya kno, he lives!**

**R: william!**

**Alright alright, leave our man alone. 1st time for everything~**

Arsene chuckled as the conversation continued from there. He got up and stretched, feeling satisfied.

-

Robin glanced down at the reassuring message he got earlier.

**Johanna: dont worry dear. I dont kiss and tell like those three**

Robin sighed, putting his phone away as he got to the right stop. He was a little nervous as to what he should expect, seeing how Arsene had a very high libido. He wondered how the others managed to keep up with Arsene. 

He knocked on Johanna's door, unbuttoning the first two buttons on his shirt as he waited. He adjusted the bag in his hands as she opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Robin. Come in."

They kissed as he moved inside, Johanna shutting the door behind him. She started opening his shirt up as he interrupted her every few minutes with kisses.

"Nervous?" She asked once all the buttons were undone.

"A bit, yeah. I'll get over it."

They moved to her bedroom to continue, Johanna feeling him reach up under her shirt to unhook her bra. She chuckled as she pulled his shirt off completely, working on his pants. She let go as he pulled her shirt up and over, the bra being slid off in a smooth motion.

"My, my, someone taught you well." She teased.

"Least I could do." Robin mumbled, kissing her deeply.

She kissed back, reaching up to undo his hair tie, his hair loosening and falling as a result. Johanna managed to get his pants off, stepping back so Robin could do the same for her. She kicked her pants aside, pushing him until he fell back onto her bed. She playfully slid her hand down his arm to get the bag off his wrist, reaching inside. He squeezed her hip, clearly excited.

"A gift for me? You shouldn't have." She teased.

"Only the most thoughtful of gifts for you, my dear." He teased back.

She gripped the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down to free his cock. She paused, blushing.

"Ooh. Arsene wasn't exaggerating."

Robin blushed, averting his eyes for a moment.

"I know. If you don't think you'll be comfortable with penetration we can do something else." He said hurriedly.

Johanna leaned down to give him a reassuring kiss.

"Well, what are you offering?"

"Well…" Robin started, rolling them over until she was on her back. "Oral is always an option." 

He pressed kisses down her chest and stomach, hooking his fingers into her underwear and tugging them off her. She lifted her hips a little to make it easier. 

"I like that idea. Let's see what you can do, Robin."

Johanna tapped on his nose to get his attention before digging through her drawer.

"Oh, shoot, thought I had some dams. We'll just make one."

She took out the pair of scissors she kept in there and a condom, opening the wrapper. She cut the ends off the condom before cutting down it lengthwise, handing the resulting rectangle to Robin. He pressed it over her entrance, looking up at her. She slung her legs over his shoulders so he couldn't get up easily.

"I'm ready when you are, Robin."

"Right."

He slid his tongue inside, going slow at first. Johanna gave him a pleased sigh when he found a good rhythm, getting louder the better she felt. She squeezed her thighs around his head.

"Robin~" She moaned as she got closer to climax.

Johanna gasped as she was pushed over the edge, Robin not letting up in the slightest. Johanna squeezed harder, feeling close to another climax. That tongue of his felt too good inside her. She reached down to grip his hair, earning a soft grunt from him.

"Robin~ Sweet Robin~" She gasped and panted.

After her third climax, he lifted up to take a breath before returning to what he was doing.

"Robin~ Darling, wa- ah! Wait a second." She stammered after another climax.

Robin looked concerned as he lifted his head.

"Something wrong?"

"Come here. Want you to feel good too." Johanna let go and opened her arms.

He got up and kissed her, taking the used dam off her. She opened another condom and handed it to him before grabbing lube out of her drawer.

"Can't just be my pleasure. I want to feel you inside me. Please."

He put it on and applied lube to himself before lining himself up. He pushed inside slowly, Johanna wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders and moaning. 

"Comfortable?" He asked, stopping part way in so she could get used to him 

"Mhm. Go."

Robin started slow, getting a steady rhythm going, face buried into her neck.

"Faster." Johanna panted, digging her nails into his skin. "Please."

"I'll-, I'll try." He stammered, stopping and adjusting slightly.

She dragged her nails down his back as he went faster, moaning his name in pleasure. Robin panted and moaned, not seeming to notice the scratches she left. 

"Jo, I'm close." 

"Then cum."

Right after she said that, Robin stilled and let out another moan, Johanna holding tight to keep him in place. He pressed soft kisses to her neck before pulling away, blushing. 

"Aww, you like being told what to do?" Johanna teased him, making his blush deeper. 

"Well…"

She giggled, waiting until he pulled out to sit up and hug him. He hugged back, kissing her forehead. She pulled him down to cuddle, moving to look at his back.

"Ooh, are you okay dear? I left a lot of scratches on you."

"I'm alright. Are you okay?"

"I'm good. Here, let me at least clean you up. Don't move."

Johanna grabbed all their trash and went to throw it away properly before coming back with some disinfectant. She sat on the edge behind him and wiped down his back, getting a little hiss. 

"I know, dear. Sorry." She murmured, kissing his shoulder once she was done.

He sat up to kiss her, Johanna ruffling his hair and smiling. Once they finally settled down for the night, she rested her head on his chest.

"Well, now I know how you like your women." She teased.

"Yeah, well…" Robin muttered, running a hand through her hair. "Not like you're complaining."

"What is there to complain about? It's cute."

-

Milady got a buzz just as she was settling down for the night, checking her phone and opening the chat.

**Necro: @jo how was it?**

**N: jo!**

**Jo: I'm not telling.**

**N: whaaat?? No fair >:c**

**N: spill!**

**Jo: Nope. Arsene embarrassed him enough last time.**

**Arsene: hey! that was william!**

She heard Carmen giggle from their bathroom.

**Wifey: yea give credit where credit is due**

**Jo: Don't bother trying to get Robin to respond, he's fast asleep next to me.**

**We can assume you two had fun**

**Jo: That's a safe assumption, yes. We did.**

Carmen slipped into bed beside her, kissing her once she put down the phone.

"Necro doesn't give up, does she?" Milady asked jokingly, making Carmen grin.

"Nope. She's gonna whine about it in the morning too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he knows what he likes


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin invites Kidd out to watch him shoot.

**Robin: hey. Are you free today?**

**Robin: you wanna come with me to the range? You wanted to see me in action**

William raised an eyebrow. He remembers saying that to him, at some point. He didn't expect it to be so soon.

**Sure**

**R: great!! Ill be there soon! Meet you there! Love you!**

**Love ya 2**

William plugged the address into his phone and pulled up where it is. Soon enough, he was there, Robin beaming. William definitely enjoyed the tight tank top and loose shorts he was wearing. He had some sort of bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey sweetheart, glad you could come."

"Hey. Let's head in. Hope ya weren't waiting long?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. Let's head in."

William nodded, following Robin into the place. It was pretty open, most of the spaces having set skill levels, and you could see into the ranges behind a wall of glass. Robin chatted up some of the employees before making his way to one of the higher range skill rooms. He put down the bag to pull a small quiver to strap to his hip, some arrows to put in it, and then the bow. He slung the empty bag back over his shoulder after doing some stretches.

"So, do I wish ya luck, or...?" William teased him.

Robin responded by kissing his forehead before going inside, leaving him to stare into space for a moment. He moved to the side, getting as close as he possibly could to Robin to watch. He dropped the bag on the floor by his feet, looked back and smiled at him, and then nocked and raised the bow. 

_ Oh. _

_ Oh dear lord. _

Robin certainly wasn't exaggerating. William only gathered half a mind to take some pictures of him. He was so focused, rhythmically putting arrow after arrow into the target in a tight area. Once he was out of arrows, he would wait til the others were done before retrieving the arrows and doing all that again.

_ God, he's sexy. _

William sent several pictures to the group chat, and all he sent after the barrage of photos was:

**Help.**

On cue, Arsene and Necro immediately sent eye emojis.

**Necro: bless u 4 doing gods work**

It was a pretty long session, Robin starting to tire out and get a bit sweaty, William only just noticing how hot it was in the building when he stepped out of the range. He was very carefully putting everything away, William admiring his every move.

"You can shower at my place if ya want. It's probably a lil closer than yers." He blurted out.

"Oh? Thanks." Robin seemed to flush a little redder. "Lemme finish putting this stuff away and we can head out."

William pressed against him on the train ride back, not entirely having a choice in the matter, but chose anyway. He let Robin into his apartment, knowing Ryuji was with Arsene for the night.

"Quite the arm workout, huh?"

"Definitely. Probably will be pretty sore tomorrow. It's been a while."

Robin left the door open a bit, William looking inside. He watched Robin take off his clothes, running the shower for a bit before getting in. He couldn't really wait anymore, sliding into the bathroom quietly. He took off his own clothes and his prosthetic before pulling back the curtain.

"Hey." He stepped into the shower, getting a surprised face from Robin. "Wanna do a full body workout with me after this?"

Robin snorted, slapping a hand over his mouth as he looked at William's offended look. He started giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm, I'm sorry. It just sounds like something a character would say in a movie before an awkward and too long sex scene."

William pouted at him for a moment before the giggling was contagious, William pressing their faces together once they stopped.

"Okay, okay, that was dumb 'n' cheesy, I get it." He said, half amused and half disappointed. "Still?"

"Of course I want to. Just… maybe not in the shower."

He had to reluctantly agree. It wasn't really that big, barely fitting the two of them in there. And he didn't really have a mat to prevent slipping, so they would be bound to get hurt somehow. Robin did kiss him deeply while he was still in there, humming apologetically. William quickly ran his hands down his sides before starting to get out.

"It'll be hard, but I can wait. But don't take too long, alright? I'll drag yer ass outta there if I have to."

He dried himself off as Robin chuckled a little.

"I'll finish this quick, then."

"You better."

He left another towel out for Robin as he grabbed his stuff and left for his room. He started pulling what they needed out and putting it on the nightstand, dumping his clothes and arm on his dresser. The shower turned off, Robin soon coming into the room after him with his own clothes in his hands, towel around his waist. William whistled, embracing him as he put his clothes down. Robin awkwardly turned around to return the embrace.

"You look good. Hope you can keep up with me."

"Oh…" Robin ruffled up his own hair, looking awkward. "Go easy on me. I'm old."

"Shush. You're not that old, babe." William kissed him, sliding his towel off in one motion. "Now fuck me."

Robin pushed him towards the bed, William laughing as he fell back onto it.

"Almost like when we first met, isn't it?" He asked.

Robin smiled, kissing his shoulder as he gently rubbed his hips.

"Mmm, almost. Neither of us are drunk or have arm wrestled tonight." 

"You better stay this time. I mean it." 

"Or what?" Robin teased, voice lowering.

William locked their lips together, grip tight on his neck as they made out. They pulled back, William keeping them very close.

"Or I won't forgive you, even though yer cute."

"How awful. Guess I gotta stay now."

Robin pouted playfully before nipping at his bottom lip. William let go so he could grab the lube and a condom, surprised to see it was the right size. He raised an eyebrow at him, and William grinned.

"Sene told me."

"Of course he did. Figures he's the type to kiss and tell."

"You think Arsene's gonna keep quiet about what he's doing in bed? Have you met the man?"

Robin was flustered by that, averting his eyes. William sat up and kissed and nipped at him to get his attention again.

"I don't keep quiet either, so there's your warning. Arsene and I share a view in that regard."

"You send a nude like every day, so I can't say I'm surprised." 

Robin spread some lube on his hand, using the other to pull him back down onto the bed. William spread his legs as Robin adjusted over him before pressing a finger inside. William hummed pleasantly as he was stretched, gripping the sheets tight. Robin added another finger before too long, making him gasp when he found a good rhythm.

"Should try sendin' one some time. Everyone would love it." William muttered.

"Too old for that sorta thing." Robin replied quietly.

"Pfft, you? Don't believe it." William groaned as another finger was added. "Send one anyway. Too cute not to fawn over."

Robin muttered something in response. William tilted his head at him as he grabbed the condom to put it on.

"What was that?"

"Don't make me say it out loud " Robin grumbled. "We're supposed to be focusing on something else you know."

He sighed, but dropped it, seeing it wasn't helping the mood. Robin paused over him, tip teasingly brushing against him. William let out a little whine.

"Do you want to ride me instead? You know your limits better than I do."

"Thought you'd never ask." He purred, letting Robin flip them.

William grinded against him a bit before positioning himself. He eased down onto him, moaning a bit. 

"Lord…" 

"Are you hurt?"

William shook his head.

"Fine. You're just big. I'll get used to ya in a moment or two."

He started slow, working himself up to bigger movements. Robin moved to support him as he made little gasps, guiding his movements so it was a little smoother. He suddenly stopped, Robin worried, shifting.

"Are you hurting? We c-"

"No. Just." William stopped him and glanced over to his phone. "Take my picture?" 

Robin blinked before staring at his phone.

"Now? You sure?" He stammered.

"Take my damn picture. I want 'em to see."

Robin grabbed his phone, fumbling with it for a second. William started moving again, slow so the pictures wouldn't turn out too blurry. Robin put the phone back when he was done, a signal for him to speed up again. The two were panting and moaning, both doing their best to keep up with the other one. 

"Hey, I'm close." Robin muttered as he gripped a bit tighter.

"Good. Cause I am too."

Robin pulled his hips down a moment or so later, keeping then together as he came. William waited until he let go before riding him a little harder to come. They stayed like that for a moment before Robin pulled out of him, both catching their breaths.

"You okay?" He asked.

William didn't answer, instead moving to lick the mess off of him, Robin blushing more.

"I'll take that as a yes." He mumbled, starting to get up.

William hugged his waist as he sat on the edge of the bed, stopping him from getting up.

"I wanna go again." William said. "And I want more pictures if I can't take them myself.."

Robin groaned softly before turning to kiss him.

"Wait a little bit."

"We do have all night." 

William sent all the best pictures to the group after they had cleaned up for good and Robin had finally fallen asleep, making sure it was mostly him in the frame. He grinned at both fast responses from Arsene and Necro.

**Necro: god bless god bless god fuckin bless**

**Arsene: cant believe you already bullied him into helping to take pics but bless his soul**

**Arsene: gift that keeps on giving**

**Necro: weve been blessed twice now thanks 4 ur service king**

**Zorro: honestly l cant believe you convinced him that fast**

**Carmen: wow u even got zorro to reply**

William chuckled before putting his phone down and rolling over. He pressed a soft kiss to Robin's cheek before settling down for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ he's at least got 2/3 of the thirst trio out of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin gets to try something new with Carmen

_ I miss my wife. _

Carmen flopped onto the couch downstairs, pouting. Milady had left on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a week. Luckily, Robin, their sweet Robin, had agreed to come help take her mind off it for a night. A movie night, she had suggested, which Robin happily agreed to. Slipping into more casual, loose clothes gave her some time to kill while she waited for him. 

She was considering making popcorn when she heard the doorbell. She went to the door to let Robin in, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hi, hun. Is it okay if I already have a movie in mind?" Carmen asked, pulling him over to the couch.

"That's fine. My kids tell me I have a knack for finding the worst movies anyway."

She waited until he sat down to put her legs over his lap, turning on the movie. They watched for only about ten minutes before Carmen started nipping at his neck, eager. Robin sighed as he pulled her fully onto his lap, rubbing her hips gently. 

"You put on a boring movie on purpose." He muttered.

"And?" She teased, grinning.

Robin kissed her deeply, Carmen kissing back while she got his hair tie undone. They pulled back, the movie droning on as he let Carmen play with his hair once it was down.

"Oo, so long. You've been growing it out, dear?"

Robin blushed a little.

"Well, I just haven't had the time to cut it." He stammered.

"It's cute. It looks good on you."

"You all keep saying that." He mumbled, burying his face in her neck. 

"Because we like you, sweetheart. We'd be happy if you'd decided to cut it, because it's you." Carmen said as she slid a hand up under his shirt. "Now c'mon, let's get back to the movie."

Robin pulled back and smiled, sliding his hands from her hips up her back. She kissed him deeply, neither of them pulling away until they were both panting.

"Mmph. You just want an excuse to bed me."

She could feel Robin unhook her bra, pulling back so he could slide it off. Carmen responded by pulling his shirt off, tossing it over the back of the couch.

"Is that such a bad thing? And you're one to talk, hun. Undoing my bra like that."

He kissed her again, Carmen smiling into it.

"I guess I can't really judge you." He said.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs. The bed is a lot comfier than this old couch."

She slid off his lap, letting him get up. She tugged him upstairs, taking her shirt off once she was in her bedroom. Robin let her push him onto the bed, sitting on the edge of it. 

"Y'know, I do have a lotta fun toys we can play with tonight, if you want. Could tie you down, maybe even peg you." She purred, stroking his cheek. "But I don't want to overwhelm you with all of that right away. Especially if you don't have much experience with either. And doubly so since the last time you had William."

"Ah, actually…" He started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've always wanted to try pegging. My ex never really wanted to explore, so…"

Carmen adored how shy he got, even with the mention of his ex.

"Are you sure? I do want to make sure you're absolutely comfortable."

"I am. I trust you."

Carmen kissed his nose before turning to dig through her closet. She saw he got up to take off the rest of his clothes.

"We'll go slow, and start small. Again, I'm trying to keep your comfort in mind, dear."

"Alright. Uh, what should I do while you get ready?"

"Just relax for now. I'll help you through this."

Robin sat back down and pushed himself to the center of the bed as she got ready. She grabbed a condom and lube out of her nightstand, holding the condom in her mouth as she crawled over him. Robin kissed her nose before laying back, Carmen smiling as she put the condom on the strap. She put lube on her fingers, pulling one of his legs over her shoulder. He shifted as she circled his entrance.

"Nervous?"

"Not used to being under someone. I'll get over it."

"Robin…"

"I'm fine. I promise. Just kinda excited to try something new."

"Just making sure."

She leaned down to kiss him before pressing a finger inside him. He shifted, almost neutral in his expression. Carmen shifted her angle as she added another finger, getting a sigh. He guided her hand a bit, Carmen pleased as she got a squeak from him. He let go and covered his mouth, blushing.

"Aww, cutie. Hope you let me hear more of that soon."

She made sure to focus on that spot as she added one more finger, Robin softly groaning. She pulled out her fingers to lube up the toy, rubbing over his thighs as she lined herself up.

"Ready? It might feel a bit odd at first."

He nodded, closing his eyes as she pushed into him. Once it was all the way in, she patted his chest, his eyes opening in response.

"Still okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Go."

She pulled most of the way out before sliding back into him, going slow like she promised. She paused to adjust her angle a few times until she had the right spot, hearing him moan under her. She sped up a little after a few minutes, watching him grip the sheets.

"Faster, please." He begged. "Rougher."

"You sure?"

"Please, Carmen." 

She tightened her grip on his legs and sped up even more, making him moan louder. Carmen slid a hand up his thigh towards his cock, lightly brushing her fingers over it.

"Carmen!" He squeaked, jerking at her touch. "I'll-"

"Gonna cum so soon, pretty boy?" She teased. "Maybe I can get another cute squeak out of you if I jus-"

She barely got her hand around him before he covered his mouth and came, muffling another squeak. His eyes were squeezed shut, letting out a little whimper before she thought to slow down to a stop. Carmen pulled out and moved next to him, worried.

"I'm so sorry, you surprised me so I kept going. Are you okay, hun? Maybe we should call it there for tonight."

Robin groaned and mumbled something into his hand. Carmen pressed a kiss to his shoulder, waiting. He opened his eyes and moved his hand, seemingly embarrassed.

"Robin?"

"Came so early. Didn't even get to return the favor."

"Another time. You look overwhelmed. Sorry. I'm so used to doing that with Arsene and William. Should've been gentler."

"No no, I enjoyed it. Just… well. Hmph, tired all of a sudden."

"Don't push yourself for my sake. You seem out of it right now. And you did see William the other night. I know he's a lot. Let's just call it for tonight."

"Guess that means I'm an old man, huh? Getting tired so easily."

"Shush. It was just something new, that's all. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Let me clean you and we can snuggle and decide if you want to return the favor later. I don't want you to hurt yourself, Robin."

Carmen got up and slipped into the bathroom. She threw the condom out and washed her hands before coming back with a damp cloth to wipe him off. She gave him a kiss every now and again, him humming contentedly in between kisses. 

"Cutie." She giggled, dropping the cloth on her nightstand before giving him a playful shove. "Now quit hogging the bed."

"Okay, okay." He mumbled, moving to the other side.

Carmen scooted up next to him, putting her head on his chest. Robin wrapped an arm around her, brushing hair out of her face with his other hand. After a moment or two, his eyes widened, his face getting hot.

"You called me a pretty boy." 

"I did. Do you not like that? I can call you something else."

"I liked that, just… I guess I think of someone like Arsene to be a pretty boy. Or Goemon, maybe."

"Well, now you're  _ my _ pretty boy. Arsene is a little whore anyway."

Robin chokes, laughing.

"Don't be mean to our boyfriend."

"Hey, he says he is himself. I'm just stating the facts." Carmen says matter-of-factly as grabs her phone. "I can get him to tell you right now."

**Arsene, tell robin how much of a whore u are**

**Arsene: why? wasnt it obvious when he slept with me**

**Arsene: robin u were the one that said i was "enthusiastic"**

Robin rolled his eyes and gently headbutted her as she read the texts out loud to him. She giggled, pulling the covers over them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized writing the chapter after this i never posted this one. woops. more soon, hopefully


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more laid back time with Zorro.

Zorro brushes hair out from Robin's face, smiling as the man lets out a snore. He was supposed to just be resting his eyes, but Robin ended up falling asleep on his chest while they were binging old Jeopardy episodes after Morgana went to sleep. He took a quick picture and navigated to one of the chats to share it.

**What did you people do to him?**

**Arsene: nice tits**

**William: nice tits**

**Necro: nice tits**

**Why do i bother trying to be cute with you people?**

Robin shifts, grumbling as he opens his eyes. He sits up, Zorro a little disappointed.

"Shoot. Sorry. Hope I wasn't too heavy." He mumbled.

"No, you aren't. But I suppose that means we should go to bed, huh?" Zorro asked, turning off the tv.

He tossed the remote onto the coffee table as he got up, offering Robin a hand. He took it without hesitating as he got up from the couch. Zorro checked on Morgana quietly to make sure he was actually asleep before moving on to his bedroom. Robin gently closed the door before he got dragged to bed by Zorro. The two of them soon got undressed and Robin pushed him onto the bed, moving to kiss him deeply. Robin started reaching for his night drawer, distracted. He put a hand on Robin's chest, making him pause and getting his attention.

"Hey, Robin. I'm… not in the mood for being penetrated." He murmured, brushing fingers through his hair gently.

"Okay. What do you want, then? Because I could…" 

He trailed off as his pressed kisses against his neck and down, slowly working his way from there to his waist. He paused over his cock, warmth breath brushing over it making him excited. 

"Do you have a preferred flavor? I have a couple different flavors, mostly fruit."

"Not really. Surprise me."

Zorro nodded, grabbing a banana flavored condom and passing it to him. Once he put it on, Robin suddenly got really red, looking up at him.

"...You might have to guide me through this. I don't have much experience in this area." His voice was hushed, averting his eyes while adding: "Not on a partner, at least." 

"In giving, you mean." Zorro let out a chuckle as he got more flustered. "You'll be fine if you've done other oral. Just start slow and small, and watch the teeth. Don't have to go deep."

"Okay."

Robin hesitates for another moment before licking a stripe up Zorro's cock slowly. Zorro exhales as he does it a couple more times, then hums as he carefully wraps his lips around him and pushes down slightly. He worked him over slowly, Zorro falling quiet but tensing slightly as he kept his pace and tried to go a little farther. Robin started getting worried and started to lift his head up to ask, Zorro reaching out and pushing his head back down.

“Mmphf??” Robin mumbled around him in surprise.

“Oh, Robin…” Zorro moaned, pulling his hair a little. “That feels nice. You’re doing good for a first time.” 

After another minute or so, Robin taps his waist, then digs his fingernails in to get his attention, pointing up. Zorro lets go of his hair, letting him push up again after another moment, this time successfully pulling off. Robin laid his head down on Zorro's hip, trying to catch his breath. Zorro looked sheepish.

"Ah, sorry dear. Are you okay?" 

"Mhmm."

Zorro cradles his face gently, rubbing a thumb over his cheek.

"If you give me a few, I can try again." Robin mumbled.

"You look a little bored." 

"I just don't have a lot of practice. I'll be fine."

"Robin, if you're bored, we can do something else. You should have fun too. Now come here for a moment."

Robin moved so their faces were close together, clinging to him. Zorro went back to having a hand in his hair as he pressed his lips against his neck tenderly. Robin hummed gently, closing his eyes in content.

“What do you wanna do, hun?”

“I dunno.”

“Well, I said I don’t feel like being penetrated, but how about you? Are you up for that?”

Robin nodded and quietly rolled them both over so Zorro was above him. 

“Are you sure?”

“Just go easy on me, okay? Carmen was a little rough.”

Zorro chuckles a bit as he removes the flavored condom for a regular one and some lube.

“Yeah, the trio have their needs and she certainly delivers. I think it's habit for her at this point.”

Zorro leans down to nip at his neck, getting a blush and little hum.

“Just don’t leave bite marks anywhere visible, please.”

“Mhm, though telling me that just makes me tempted to do it.” He teased, nipping a little harder at the same spot.

“Hmph, devil.” Robin muttered, blushing more as Zorro rubbed along the inside of his thighs.

He giggles, pulling away to press a lubed finger into Robin. He adjusted slightly, focusing on Robin's face as he did so. He added another finger after a minute or two, hearing Robin groan slightly under him.

"Am I doing okay, dear?" 

"Mhmm… feels nice."

Zorro pulls his fingers out after another minute or so, pressing down on Robin's hips. He pushed in slowly, stopping to let Robin adjust.

"Ready?"

"Mhm."

Zorro started slowly, pausing to adjust every now and again until Robin let out a squeak. He stopped, startled.

"Are you okay?"

"Keep going."

He thrusted into him again, hearing Robin let out more squeaks along with a few moans as he got faster.

"So cute…"

Robin closed his eyes, one hand gripping the sheets, the other snaking around his back.

"Zorro, I'm close." Robin stammered, pulling him closer. 

Zorro nodded, going faster until Robin came over his stomach with a soft cry. Zorro pulled out, moving up to check on him. Robin slipped his hand around him, Zorro moaning as he pumped with a steady rhythm, pressing his forehead against his. 

"Oh Robin…" 

"Want you to feel good too." He murmured, putting slightly more pressure on him.

Zorro let out a soft moan as he came into the condom, Robin pulling him into a deep kiss a moment afterwards. Zorro pulled away after a moment to give him a bite on his skin where his neck met his shoulder.

"Hey, I thought I said no biting." Robin teased breathlessly.

"You said no visible bites." 

Zorro got up to do clean up, smiling as Robin was still panting a bit. Once he was done, Zorro got back in bed and reached for his hand, pulling it up to kiss the back of it as they recovered, Robin leaning his head on top of his.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, and stop me if you do, but what was with your engagement with your ex? It sounded… weird."

"Uh…" Robin paused, then awkwardly coughed a bit.

"If you don't wanna answer, that's fine. I was just curious about it."

"I'm thinking how to explain. And it's fine, it is weird."

Robin clicked his tongue after a moment, shaking his head. Zorro squeezed his hand.

"My parents and hers were best friends. Or rather, our fathers were. Mostly just that. They thought that since, you know, they had a daughter and son that our families should be joined together by us. … I missed out on a lot of things, admittedly, but I wouldn't have Loki and Gorro otherwise. Or met the rest of you, either."

After a moment of silence, Robin sat up and inhaled sharply. 

"Are you okay?"

"I never got a lot of time to learn about myself, or at least know more than not being straight. Which is such a weird thing to be jealous of, I guess, but it always feels all of you have yourselves figured out. I know that probably isn't true either, just feels that way."

"Well, like you've said to me before, we just had a lot of, well, practice more or less. More time to experiment and meet people. Kinda hard to do that when you've been with one person for a long time."

Zorro pulled him close and hugged tightly, squeezing until he started feeling Robin relax. Robin hugged back slowly, humming apologetically.

"Sorry. Hard to really, uh, talk about my family sometimes."

"Don't be. If anything, it's my fault I asked. And we can be your family now, dear." 

"I know. And I'm thankful for that all the time."

"Love you, Robin."

"I love you too."

They both got up to toss on some clothes before resettling into bed, Zorro pressing up against him.

"Weird question: how do the rest of you keep up with Arsene and William?" Robin asked quietly.

"I wouldn't know, I can't keep up with those three."

"Oh thank heavens, it's not just me." Robin laughed a bit.

Zorro grinned, snuggling closer to him. Robin's snoring was a lot more soothing than he would've guessed.

Bright and early, Morgana broke into the room and jumped on the bed, waking them both up. Robin grumbled, rubbing his eyes as Zorro sat up.

"Papi, up! I wanna go to the park and feed duckies! You promised!"

"Okay, okay, we need to eat breakfast first, sweetie."

Morgana tugged his hand as he got up, Zorro smiling. Morgana let go and ran to tug Robin's hand when he made no move to get up.

"You too Robin! Up! Up!"

"Let me go to the bathroom first, Mona."

Zorro picked Morgana up and carried him to the kitchen, pulling a chair for him to stand on to help make breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, theyre just kinda cute.


End file.
